


Doppelgänger Dreams

by NicWin



Series: The West Wing Oneshots [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Grace and Frankie (TV), Grease (1978), Mom (TV), Parks and Recreation, Psych (TV 2006), The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s06e21 Things Fall Apart, F/M, Humour, Meta, Post-Ep Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: After discovering Charlie outside Zoey's bedroom, the President tries to get back to bed.He and the First Lady continue their talk from that afternoon in bed and the President reveals how he got some shut-eye the night before.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Series: The West Wing Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Doppelgänger Dreams

_Previously on The West Wing:_

_“In? In what?” CJ asked incredulously._

_“As head of NCIS.”_

_“Oh…kay, but why all the secrecy? I grieved for you, I cried for you!”_

_“Did you never wonder why we’re called the ‘Secret Service’?” Simon whispered conspiratorially._

* * *

In the Residence later that night, the President and First Lady were still discussing Zoey and Charlie.

“You know after I caught Charlie outside—“ Jed began as he settled in bed.

“My God Jed, are you still on that?” Abbey interrupts as she too gets in bed.

“Well, given your blasé attitude toward the whole situation, I think I’m afforded some paternal resistance toward my youngest carrying on a relationship with a White House staffer.”

“White House staffer,” Abbey says incredulously, “He’s probably the closest thing we’ll have to a son.”

Jed sighs, “Yeah.”

“Jed, what’s all this about?” Abbey says softly.

“I don’t want to tell you, you’ll laugh at me.”

“Pfft, I laugh at you regardless.”

“Abbey…”

“Okay, what’s all this about?”

Jed sighs again, and straightens himself into a sitting position, “After I caught Charlie, do you know how I got to bed?”

“No, I, as you recall was asleep at one in the morning.”

“Fair enough. After I came back to bed I had something akin to a nightmare, a nightmare about the staff that was so draining it knocked me out.”

“Well, you know your Health department says dream interpretation is a growing industry, perhaps they’re using you as a guinea pig somehow,” Abbey quips.

“Do you want to hear about the dream or are you gonna make jokes?” Jed says with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay, my you're touchy tonight. Continue.”

“I dreamt that C.J. was a recovering addict out in Napa, that Sam left Washington to run a small town in Indiana, and Josh was a dictatorial version of Alexander Hamilton in a dystopian version of the United States known as the Gilead, a—”

Abbey couldn’t hold it anymore, her quiet, simpering chuckles became full-on guffaws. After several minutes she calmed down enough to plaster on what she deemed a straight face.

“Are you done, because I wasn’t finished,” Jed complained.

“Yes, please continue,” Abbey gestured all the while trying to hold in tears of joy that were threatening to escape.

“And Ainsley, she hasn’t worked in the Counsel’s office in four years but I dreamt she was a homicide detective in Miami. And here is where it gets really scary, Fanny Chuckles, you and I never met in college, you and I were never a thing. You were apparently in love with some hotrod street racer named Kenickie, who I’m pretty damn sure is just my conscience’s version of Ron Erlich—“

“Good God Jed, he was my boyfriend for six months 25 years ago, let it go!”

“It was nine months Abbey, and the absolute worst thing in this nightmare, our “son” Charlie was a pharmaceuticals sales rep in Santa Barbara and our daughter Zoey was a sex slave in Josh’s version of the United States!”

Several minutes past in silence until Abbey finally quipped, “Well Jed it’s official if the MS doesn’t kill you, you could make a killing as a Hollywood show producer.”

“Laugh all you want Abbey, I have to get up early tomorrow,” Jed says as he resettles and turns. 

“Jed,”

“Yeah,”

“Was there a nice part of your nightmare?”

“Yeah… I was married to Jane Fonda instead of Debbie.”

“Ugh, typical male fantasy. Good night, Jed,” as she turns in.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meta galore! I had this idea in my head for a few days now and finally found a way to get it out. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
